kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby
Kirby (カービィ, Kābī in Japan) is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of Nintendo's ''Kirby'' series of video games named after him. The series has been running for nearly two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. He has his fair share in Nintendo's merchandising from all his appearances, although many of them are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Pop Star. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his home land several times. Character design Conception Kirby was conceived by Masahiro Sakurai, a video game designer then under HAL Laboratory's employment when designing a game for Nintendo's Game Boy. He was originally created as a blob placeholder sprite for the game, originally titled "Twinkle Popo" (ティンクル・ポポ, read Tinkuru popo). Over time, Sakurai grew fond of the placeholder sprite, and preferred it over the conception of the original protagonist of the game it was being designed for, so Kirby became the star of his first game. Despite the developers keeping Kirby's model, he was known as ポポポ (Popopo) for a time before being renamed Kirby. The game was renamed 星のカービィ (Hoshi no Kābī) meaning "Kirby of the Stars" in Japan, and became known in the Northern US and most other parts of the world as Kirby's Dream Land. Sakurai was deeply involved during the development of Kirby's anime known under the same name (星のカービィ Hoshi no Kābī) as Kirby's Dream Land in Japan, and dubbed under the name Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in the US. When asked about what was being considered during Kirby's design within the anime, the reply from Nintendo was that besides considering the ease of staining of colors and drawing, Kirby should instantly associate with people, be easy to remember, and easily become familiar.Nintendo Japan Q&A for Smash Bros. Name Where Kirby got his name from is not known, since Masahiro Sakurai himself has been quoted as saying he does not remember how Kirby got his name.n-sider.com However, from within Kirby's fandom, it is believed that Kirby might have been named after the Kirby Corporation, which manufactures vacuum cleaners and suits Kirby and his inhalation abilities. The other explanation is that he might have been named in honor of Nintendo's legal counsel, John Kirby of Latham & Watkins LLP, who defended Nintendo against a copyright infrigement lawsuit filed by Universal Studios over the similarities of Donkey Kong to King Kong. Shigeru Miyamoto has been quoted as saying that the latter is partially why the name Kirby was chosen from a list of candidates, although Kirby was not named after John Kirby.Zelda Informer, June 2011 He also noted the irony that Kirby's appearance is cute, while the start of his name is a harsh consonant, which does not conform to the Japanese common practice of matching a soft name to his character. Color ]] Sakurai indended Kirby to be pink when he conceived his character. This was in contrast with the wishes of Shigeru Miyamoto, then the head of Nintendo's Entertainment Analysis and Development (EADS) branch who wanted Kirby to be yellow. Before Nintendo of Japan settled on Sakurai's preference of pink, the game was ported over to the United States where Nintendo of America had some confusion over just what Kirby's color is supposed to be. They ended up with the color white by basing it off his sprite's appearance on the grayscale Game Boy screen. While the Japanese box art and artwork correctly depicts Kirby as pink according to Sakurai's wishes, his artwork, cartridge label, box art, instruction booklet, and even the television advertisement for ''Kirby's Dream Land depicted Kirby as white. Fortunately, this only happened to Kirby's Dream Land as the confusion was cleared up before Kirby's Adventure was released as a direct sequel. Miyamoto's own preference of a yellow Kirby is not entirely ignored however, since whenever a second player plays a second Kirby, the color defaults to yellow. Actor portrayal Kirby is voiced by female seiyū (voice actor) Makiko Ohmoto in his games and in the Super Smash Bros. series. Her voice work for Kirby in the original Japanese version of his anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya! was not changed for the English dub by 4Kids, so she voices both versions. Ohmoto considers working on Kirby's voice and with the teams on his games and anime to be a great experience. The educational video starring Kirby and Mario called the Mario Kirby Masterpiece in 1993 is one notable title where Kirby was not voiced by Ohmoto. Mayumi Tanaka provides Kirby's voice instead, for this once. Character Appearance ]] Kirby is a small, pink, spherical creature with red feet (or shoes), and has blue, oval shaped eyes with black pupils, stubby arms. Kirby's cheek-blushes aren't introduced until his second game, ''Kirby's Adventure, in the form of two small, black lines. They weren't present in Kirby's Dream Land 2, and it wasn't until Kirby's Dream Land 3 that they start to resemble the pink blushes Kirby is known for. Kirby's body is soft and flexible, allowing him to flatten himself or expand like a balloon. He is 20 centimeters (8 inches) tall,Nintendo Japan and his weight is not known, although several parts of the anime and the Super Smash Bros. series suggest that he is light enough to be easily carried. Kirby has no form of skeletal structure nor does he have teeth.Nintendo Japan Q&A for Smash Bros. page 49 The latter is confirmed in the anime episode A Dental Dilemma, where Hardy couldn't find Kirby's teeth to clean. His appearance has changed subtly over the years, his arms and body becoming more rounded and his facial features more defined with larger eyes. The new design has been used in all subsequent games. With regards to Kirby's appearance on the box art of games and certain artwork, there is a phenomenon fans refer to along the lines of the "angry Kirby" look. For some undisclosed reason, although likely attributed to cultural differences and atmosphere at that time, Nintendo of America decided to depict Kirby's eyes as significantly sharper-looking than his usually benign expression on the box art of several games, starting from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and including (in chronological order) Kirby Air Ride, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Canvas Curse, up to Kirby: Squeak Squad, although the trend seems to have ended there. The same thing happened for the promotional material for Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Age and Gender ]] Kirby's ageNintendo Japan Q&A for Smash Bros. page 104 and genderNintendo Japan Q&A for Smash Bros. page 84 were never directly stated, although he is called a "little boy" in the manual for the English version of ''Kirby's Dream Land, and is referred to as a "he" in subsequent games and in the anime. This is in line with the hint of romance between Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards where Ribbon gives Kirby a kiss in the good ending, which makes both of them blush in embarrassment. Chuchu's crush on Kirby in the non-canon manga also implies that Kirby is a boy. In the anime where he more or less acts like a little child, Kirby's peers Tiff and Tuff sometimes calls him a "baby". Along his high-pitched voice, it suggests that Kirby is young. Personality ]] Kirby is largely innocent, and has a cheerful demeanour and a positive attitude. He likes to help other people so much, sometimes he goes out of his way to do it; in the Dyna Blade sub-game of ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, he feeds Dyna Blade's chicks on his own and teaches them how to fly. In the anime, he doesn't harbor dislike for anybody in particular, not even King Dedede or Escargoon who mostly cause trouble for himself, and mostly greets everyone he meets. Kirby loves to eat ]] Kirby never hesitates to help whenever Dream Land is in trouble, but when he doesn't have his work cut out for him doing that, he loves nothing more than eating and sleeping, especially during the day. Kirby's favorite food is tomatoes, Maxim Tomatoes in particular, and these fully restore his health in the games. In the anime where tomatoes are never seen growing, Kirby gorges on watermelons instead. Kirby's appetite for food is immense (but he does have his limits); he can eat whole tables' worth of food and still go on, and partially eat a cake as large as a mountain in Kirby's Epic Yarn. While it is undeniable that Kirby adores eating, it is not certain whether he enjoys the act of eating or the taste of food. Kirby has preference over certain foods but he eats just about everything, including those most would deem unpalatable e.g. an item called "rotten pumpkin" in the games. In the anime, since cappies know about this attribute of his, they invite him to dinner whenever they have leftover food, and Tuggle often gives whole piles of expired food for him to finish. While the cappies do it for their convenience more than for Kirby's benefit, Kirby doesn't realize nor seem to mind, and the expired food doesn't do him any harm. Even food hot enough to make people breathe fire doesn't seem to bother him one bit, but anything truly disgusting, like Belly Buster's pies in the anime or Mariels in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby would understandably hate or take damage from. Speech Kirby singing in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] Kirby is a character of few words and rarely speaks in-game. Much of his speech is indirect, in the form of speech bubbles or monologues in games' instruction manuals, and brief greetings such as "Hi" in games including Super Smash Bros. and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Story-wise, if Kirby is depicted as talking to another character, it is often in the form of text panels or narration. Kirby is depicted as rude and smart-alecky in the American-made spin-off of the Puyo Puyo genre titled Kirby's Avalanche, but despite being developed by HAL Laboratory, it was never released in Japan, and is not considered to be canon. In the games, Kirby narrates the functions of certain Copy abilities on the pause menu in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, and Kirby: Squeak Squad. In Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu, he gives short descriptions of various menu options when they are highlighted. The most in-game talking Kirby ever did was in Kirby's Star Stacker, where he explains the game's rules, along with brief gameplay descriptions if it isn't already explained by Dedede. Kirby says the names of certain attacks when he uses a foe's ability in the Super Smash Bros. series. In the anime, Masahiro Sakurai insisted early in the development process that Kirby would not speak in the anime series, as it makes the character more endearing and easier for people to relate to. The most common thing Kirby says in the anime is "Poyo", which is meaningless, but it allows him to use his voice in such a way that it conveys his emotions without actually saying anything meaningful, as illustrated here. Kirby does occasionally say the names of his special attacks in the Japanese version, the names of certain foods, and sometimes repeats names and certain words he hears, such as yuki (snow) or suika (watermelon). Kirby in Kirby Super Star]] In contrast with his usual speaking habits, Kirby loves to sing when he gets the Mike ability. Mike Kirby's amplified voice is devastating to enemies (and friends in the anime); one good bout of singing actually reduces King Dedede's Castle to rubble in the episode Abusement Park. Although the reaction from Kirby's audience suggests that his singing is bad to downright unbearable, Kirby never seems to realize it and enjoys himself regardless. In the anime ]] Kirby's personality in the anime is either very alike or very unlike his personality in the games. He retains some of his old traits, like his cute playfulness and tendancy to do good, and reveals new facets of himself. He is shown to be very loving towards his robotic dog in Kirby's Pet Peeve and being very determined, like not giving up when fighting Meta Knight in Kirby's Duel Role. Kirby is also more or less dimwitted in the anime, like enjoying Channel DDD when the program he is watching is insulting and humiliating him, probably because he doesn't understand that insulting him is the whole point of the show, and he finds the antics Dedede does with the hand puppet supposed to resemble him to be funny. He is a good sport when it comes to people laughing at him, usually because he realizes what he had done was genuinely humorous after a while, and doesn't take it badly when people laugh at him . ]] In the episode Kirby Takes the Cake, Kirby's flashbacks show his inner side, where certain people (besides food) can mean a lot to him. When they don't treat him as well as they usually do, and he doesn't know why, he doesn't voice his thoughts or blame them but he can get very upset about himself. Other aspects Kirby is shown to have an impulsive side to him, such as when he accuses Dedede of interfering with the Fountain of Dreams in Kirby's Adventure, and then leaves to retrieve the pieces of the shattered Star Rod without even letting Dedede explain himself. This personality feature of his is also an important plot element in Kirby: Squeak Squad, where Kirby immediately blames King Dedede for the theft of his Strawberry Shortcake without any proof, then later on releases Dark Nebula from a Treasure Chest that he thinks contains his missing cake. When it comes to food, Kirby can be so focused on eating it that he puts his own safety aside, such as in the episode Cooking Up Trouble. It takes great effort for him to resist eating food already in his hands, but he does have a degree of restraint on himself that makes Tiff proud when reminded of the more important things, however . In Super Smash Bros. Melee, his trophy profile states that he is an "extremely skilled technician" but Kirby himself is never seen doing anything particularly technical. Abilities Inhale .]] Kirby's signature technique is his inhale, and has been performing it since Kirby's Dream Land. It is available in almost every standard Kirby platformer with the exception of Kirby's Epic Yarn. Kirby: Squeak Squad's manual attributes this ability of his to his "powerful lungs", although all Kirby is ever seen doing is opening his mouth really wide and sucking up lots of air in the manner resembling a vacuum cleaner more than breathing. Traditionally, Kirby's inhale is unlimited in duration, but in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, he tires after inhaling for several seconds, and has to take a short break. Kirby's super inhale is also introduced in the game, where, after inhaling for about a second, it becomes more powerful and can suck up larger objects. The super inhale returns in Kirby: Squeak Squad, and becomes even more powerful in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where he can suck up many enemies at once. Copy Ability Kirby in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] After inhaling anything, Kirby has the option to either swallow it or spit it back out as a Star Spit attack. Starting from Kirby's Adventure onwards, Kirby gets a Copy Ability should the player choose to swallow an enemy with a special power. In Kirby's Adventure, copy abilities essentially let Kirby mimic whatever the enemy he had just swallowed, but in later titles like Kirby Super Star, each copy ability has multiple moves which Kirby can perform instead of just one or two. In early games, having a copy ability does not change Kirby's appearance drastically, aside from his color changing to orange or cyan in Kirby's Adventure, or wielding a weapon for abilities like Sword or Hammer. Kirby Super Star is considered among the best Kirby titles, introducing a continuous Vitality system instead of the traditional six bars of life, among other things, but it is best known for introducing copy ability hats for Kirby, where most copy abilities give a different hat and makes Kirby look different, such as a burning headdress for Fire, a frozen crown for Ice, or a backwards baseball cap for Yo-yo and Wheel. While the hats are absent after their introduction in the games Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, both of which are incidentally not designed by Masahiro Sakurai, they have become a staple of the series, and make consistent appearances in later titles. Helper with Kirby]] Super Star also introduces the Helper system where Kirby could sacrifice a copy ability to create a Helper, an allied version of the enemy he had previously swallowed. The new Helper would be controlled by the game or a second player. This feature has not yet been included in later Kirby games, although it was included in Kirby Super Star's remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Since copy abilities are only introduced in Kirby's Adventure, in Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby uses the inhale solely for the Star Spit attack. There are certain power ups which he can collect, such as a Mint Leaf (Sweet potato in Japan) which lets him shoot out air pellets for a limited time, and Superspicy Curry, which has the same effect, but lets him shoot fireballs instead of air pellets. Kirby can collect food or other special items like lollipops that grant him beneficial effects such as healing or temporary invincibility. Other techniques ]] Kirby has a soft, flexible body. This allows him to be flattened or stretched, always returning to his original shape. He can inflate himself, making himself more buoyant, and he can flap his arms to fly. In most games, he can do this indefinitely. He can exhale to deflate himself and use the exhaled air as an attack. This technique is known as the air gun. In certain games, (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Super Smash Bros. (series), and Kirby Air Ride) Kirby's ability to fly or float is limited. When underwater, most of Kirby's copy abilities do not work, and he is largely limited to using the water gun attack unless he happens to have Sword, Hammer, Parasol, or a few other abilities which can be used underwater. Water gun works just like the air gun, but Kirby does not need to inhale beforehand. ]] In all the games after Kirby's Adventure, Kirby can do a move known as the Slide Kick or slide attack while crouching as a basic attack that does minor damage. In Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad, if Kirby does a Slide Kick facing down a steep incline, he will roll down and over any enemies in his way. ]] In ''Kirby Super Star and Ultra, Kirby has the guard move, which makes Kirby protect himself from attacks which the player knows can no longer be avoided, and sustain much less damage (or no damage) in the process. He can also perform the normal beam to revert helpers to an item state, which Kirby can inhale and reacquire the copy ability for himself. Kirby Super Star and recent games have a feature where Kirby can share his food with the second player in a motion that resembles kissing. It became a popular topic to parody in the Japanese manga series, and the 4Koma panels have a running gag about Kirby and Bonkers kissing each other when one is at critical health. The Kirby Super Star Ultra booklet refers to it as face-to-face food transfer. In the anime, Kirby is an astonishingly fast runner. In one episode with Kracko, he could run fast enough to skim across water and get over to the horizon within seconds. It is also explained in episode Beware: Whispy Woods! that whatever Kirby consumes enters another dimension. Species ]] Kirby's species has been a common topic of debate in his fandom. Unlike many other video game mascots, such as Link being Hylian or Pikachu being a Pokémon, Kirby's kind has never been given an official name, but fans commonly refer to his species as "puffs", such as puffballs or cream puffs, or simply as "a Kirby". While Kirby is the one given the most emphasis, he is not the only member of his kind. There is evidence of the existence of other members of his species from the similar-looking characters seen in the ending of ''Kirby's Dream Land and the remake Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star. While not officially confirmed, Meta Knight is a likely member due to almost identical facial features to Kirby aside from color and minor differences. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, players play different colored Kirbies in multi-player games. In the case of the latter, they are the result of Kirby being divided into four by Dark Meta Knight. In general, members of the species all look similar, but sometimes have different colored skin, eyes, and feet. ]] When not referring to Kirby's species in the generic sense, the term "Kirbies" usually refers to only one character, who is none other than Kirby himself. Although he may be split into multiple separate entities, they are all part of him. In the English manual of ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, the term "Kirbies" is used at certain points to illustrate the feature of having four differently colored versions of Kirby active in the game simultaneously. In Kirby Air Ride, since the other colours of Kirby are separate individuals, and the term refers to all of them. The term "Dream Lander" refers to any inhabitant of Dream Land. Kirby is a Dream Lander, but so is King Dedede, most Waddle Dees, and everybody else. The Super Smash Bros. Brawl biography states that Kirby is a citizen of Dream Land. in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] Largely attributed to misinterpretation of the English dub of the anime, Kirby's race is sometimes taken as Star Warrior. That is a common but incorrect understanding, and understandable since other characters say something along the lines of "Kirby is a Star Warrior" quite often. Kirby's species is not Star Warrior or Warp Star Knight or Warp Star Warrior. "Star Warrior" is a term used in the anime series to describe a group of legendary warriors from many races. The terms "Warpstar Knight" and "Warpstar Warrior" have only ever been used in advertisements where it is translated even less accurately, and the terms are never used in any game or the anime. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, mysterious characters called Batamon appear. They resemble Kirby aside from a more flattened shape and different face, and are unique in that the player can almost never directly come in contact with them. They are always seen walking past walls or ceilings beyond Kirby's reach, with the exception of a single stage in Cloudy Park, where Kirby can continue past the exit and come into contact with one. Relationships '' ending]] Kirby is not as strongly affiliated with other Dream Landers as some of them might be with each other, for example King Dedede and his Waddle Dees, or Meta Knight with the Meta-Knights. In the games, during Dream Land's peace time, Kirby is either seen sleeping on a grassy turf or eating something rather than being with someone else most of the time. When Dream Land is in need of saving, Kirby mostly adventures solo, but occasionally gets help in the form of Animal Friends in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, a small party in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and sometimes Helpers in Kirby Super Star and Ultra. Kirbies artwork - Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land]] In singleplayer where additional Kirbies are controlled by the CPU, all the Kirbies existing simultaneously are part of Kirby himself with the exception of Kirby Air Ride, so each of them helps each other out, and share food with each other. In multiplayer and in certain minigames such as Bomb Rally, the Kirbies exhibit some sort of friendly rivalry since such is the nature of the minigames, although certain activities they partake in like crashing Air Ride Machines into each other and tossing bombs to each other to see who it explodes on don't look particularly "friendly". In Kirby's Dream Course's multiplayer, Kirby and Keeby compete with each other to enter the golf hole first. In any case, Kirbies are never seen harboring ill intentions towards each other (not counting Meta Knight). King Dedede - Kirby Super Star Ultra]] King Dedede is Kirby's greatest rival, and there is a long-standing grudge and some sort of love-hate relationship between the two of them which is developed throughout the many games in the series. In the games, King Dedede is not nearly as stupid or narrow-minded as he is in the anime, but he does have his faults. Incidentally, many of King Dedede's pranks involve stealing something associated with stars; he stole all the stars from Dream Land's skies in Kirby's Dream Course, took one of Mr. Star's pieces for himself in Kirby Super Star Stacker, stole Dream Landers' Sparkling Stars and hiding them away, and broke the Star Rod in Kirby's Adventure and its remake, which makes for some sort of irony between Kirby and his relationship with Dedede since Stars are strongly associated with Kirby. '' introduction]] The reasons for him doing so is not always obvious (there usually is one), but sometimes just boils down to plain selfishness or the fact that he just wants to cause trouble, such as provoking an exhausted Kirby to race with him in Gourmet Race. The few times Dedede acts plain evil is when he was under possession of some sort. The other times where King Dedede and Kirby come to disagreement is when Dedede takes action in his own outrageous methods, such as breaking the Star Rod, but then decides to take a bath in the Dream Fountain's waters, and Kirby didn't let King Dedede fully explain himself before undoing what the King did for a good reason. ]] Despite their occasional and brief bouts of animosity, Dedede holds a begrudging respect to Kirby, but it doesn't stop Dedede from trying to best Kirby in combat or settle their grudge, and he goes to great lengths in Revenge of the King in Kirby Super Star Ultra to do so. King Dedede is a lot more hostile to Kirby in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In the majority of the episodes, for some reason he tolerates Kirby's presence in his castle with Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like, but never ceases to think about new ways to get rid of the pink puff. It wasn't until near the end of the entire series in D'Preciation Day when he reveals that he has the same respect he has for Kirby in the games, where he weeps his heart out thinking he really got Kirby killed by going too far with his schemes to exacerbate the rivalry between the two of them. Meta Knight ]] What Meta Knight intends to do with Kirby is often unpredictable. In ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, he appears to want to stop Kirby as much as everybody else since King Dedede had entrusted him with a piece of the Star Rod, and sends his Meta-Knights every now and then against Kirby, but sometimes tosses him a rare Invincibility Candy instead. In later games, Meta Knight's motivations are often clearly for the betterment of Dream Land when the plot becomes clear at the end, but sometimes still brings Kirby and himself into conflict with each other since Meta Knight doesn't tend to explain himself. While Kirby ends up fighting Meta Knight for whatever reason, Meta Knight always tosses Kirby a sword to arm himself with beforehand. The only time where Meta Knight plays the role of a villain is during the events of Revenge of Meta Knight, a sub-game in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He powers up the Halberd and attempts to take over Dream Land for himself to end the lazy lifestyle of Dream Landers by force. Kirby foils his plans and sends the Halberd to the bottom of Orange Ocean, but despite Meta Knight's great personal loss, he doesn't appear to harbour any misgivings toward Kirby in their future encounters, and if he did, he does not show it. ]] In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Meta Knight is a Star Warrior like Kirby, and his goal is to guide the pink puff towards mastery of his abilities so the two of them can confront Nightmare one day. In fact, Meta Knight became King Dedede's servant after the great war against Nightmare so he can secretly build the Halberd and wait for a young Star Warrior to come by. Sometimes Dedede orders him to fight Kirby, and he does, if only to test the limits of Kirby's skill. His methods can be harsh, and often gets pointed out by Tiff, but since it is the only instance of Star Warrior training, it is not known whether all of them train using such methods, which are arguably effective. Gooey with Kirby in Kirby's Dream Land 3]] Gooey is a blob of friendly Dark Matter. With the exception of cutscenes in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby is mostly solitary, but he is seen fishing together with Gooey during the introduction of Kirby's Dream Land 3 before the Dark Matter invasion so Gooey is probably one his closer friends. Gooey was first seen in Kirby's Dream Land 2, but his role was minimal; he is sometimes found in a sack after a mini-boss fight and only serves to heal Kirby when eaten. in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby can summon Gooey at any time like a Helper at the cost of 2 hitpoints and the CPU or the second player controls Gooey and helps him out, or he can swallow Gooey for the 2 hitpoints at any time, which makes Gooey seem like some sort of food to Kirby as well as being his friend. Tiff ]] Tiff is a character only in the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. She is the first person Kirby meets after crashing on Pop Star. Tiff was intrigued by the whole notion of a Star Warrior and the fact that one is coming to Cappy Town, but Kirby's initial impression wasn't quite what she expected. After Kirby saves her from falling to her death in a ravine, she quickly warms up to him. Most of the time, Tiff is like an older sibling to Kirby although she refers to him as a friend, helping him settle into Cappy Town and protecting him from Kirby's other peers Tuff, Iroo, Spikehead, and Honey, who are often less considerate about his age and capabilities. She is the one who suggested building Kirby a house after King Dedede sabotages her efforts in finding Kirby a place to stay. As Kirby is too young to summon the Warp Star for himself, Tiff is the only one who can do it for him as she loves him the most. While she is friendly to most other people, especially to Kirby, she is slow to forgive and even slower to forget when it comes to King Dedede and Escargoon's schemes. Her intellect and past history with Dedede would often make her suspect that the King is up to no good when other people may believe what he said, and her efforts in discovering more about his plans make Kirby's eventual fight against the Demon Beast(s) a lot easier. She occasionally gets impatient with Kirby's inability to fend for himself in the mildest of situations, however, and sometimes gets fed up with him if only because her own temper got the better of her. ]] She had suspicions that Meta Knight's agenda was in line with King Dedede's at the start, but it was proven to be false when Meta Knight saves Kirby and herself several times. For the most part, she values the explanation Meta Knight can give about Kirby's abilities and the Warp Star because of his background, but she takes issue with Meta Knight's harsh methods to improve Kirby's capabilities, which involve Kirby literally fighting for his life. Appearances Games . Kirby Air Ride in-game render]] Kirby stars in all the games in the Kirby series, most of which are platformers. He hails from his home planet Pop Star, where he lives in a dome-shaped house in Dream Land. He is the hero of Dream Land, which he usually has to save from whatever evil that attacks it, sometimes traveling to other lands or planets to do so. Often, near the end of the game Kirby gains a Final Weapon that he must fight the main villain with. He features in several spinoffs including racing, pinball, Breakout, golf, falling-blocks games, and among others. He also cameos in many other games. Anime In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby is a legendary Star Warrior who was sent across the galaxy from an unknown location, meant to sleep in his space ship for a certain number of years before awakening to confront whatever evil there is. However, as Kirby's space ship nears Pop Star, it detects Demon Beasts of King Dedede bought from Nightmare Enterprises and warps towards it. This wakes Kirby 200 years too early, and since he does not yet know how to control his space ship, it crash lands on Pop Star, and Kirby is thrust into the midst of King Dedede and Escargoon's schemes and faces an impending invasion by Nightmare's army of monsters. As mentioned previously, Masahiro Sakurai intended Kirby to be largely mute in the anime. In the Japanese version, Kirby usually only says "Poyo", although he sometimes says names and has a limited vocabulary. In The Meal Moocher, Kirby could say "kani" (crab). In "Shell-Shocked", Kirby could say "Nyūin" (hospitalized). In the English dub, Kirby could say "Name, Tiff", "Tuff", "Fololo and Falala", "Chilly", "Fofa", and "Dedede". Ohmoto's voice work for Kirby calling out the names of his attacks are removed in the dub. Manga and Comics Kirby stars in several manga series, none of which have been released outside Japan.Classicgaming.gamespy.com The longest running of these series is titled Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives In Pupupu (星のカービィ デデデでプププなものがたり), written by Hirokazu Hikawa (Japanese: ひかわ 博一) and published in May 1995.shogakukan.co.jp Other Kirby manga are typically one-shot comedy 4koma (four-panel manga) based on the games, and have multiple artists. They have recurring themes and running gags despite having different creators. A few German comics released in the Nintendo Power magazines there feature Kirby as a detective and King Dedede as his friend. Kirby is friends with a blue fish (not Kine but looks similar), an informant who works at the Blue Fish Bar with fellow blue fish. His Animal Friends Rick, Coo, and Kine appear in the German comics as pets of a female Kirby look-alike with red glass slippers, ostensibly one of Kirby's girlfriends. In one comic, he meets Lolo, Lala, and Lulu, the stars of HAL Laboratory's Adventures of Lolo series. These comics were advertisements for Kirby games that would be released in Germany. In the Super Smash Bros. series . Note that his green color is only available for Team Battles and can not be chosen for Free-For-Alls.]] Kirby appears in all three ''Super Smash Bros. Games. He retains many of his abilities from his own series, such as being able to inhale his enemies and using many of his copy abilities from the Kirby series (like Fighter, Backdrop / Suplex, Crash, Stone, and Yo-yo) without having to copy them from enemies. Kirby's hovering ability returns modified, and enables him to perform six consecutive jumps. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with Jigglypuff and Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby is a character whose appearance hasn't changed from Super Smash Bros. Melee. When Kirby inhales one of the other fighters, he can copy their standard B button technique and gains a hat that makes him look like that character, most of these abilities contain references to the copy abilities Kirby obtains in his games (for example: Bowser's Fire Breath works just like the Fire ability, the Ice Climbers' Parka looks like Freeze, and R.O.B.'s Laser richochets off hills just like Laser ability). Kirby appears as a sticker three times, using his designs from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Role in the Subspace Emissary Kirby played a rather prominent role in The Subspace Emissary. In the beginning, a trophy of Mario and Kirby are thrown into an arena, come to life, and have a friendly match. The player chooses the one they want to play as. After the battle between the two, the victor revives the fallen loser, and the two fighters celebrate and wave to the crowd when suddenly, the Subspace Army attacks! Peach and Zelda, who were watching their match, both come to their aid. After the brief battle, the Ancient Minister shows up with a giant Subspace Bomb that is quickly armed by two R.O.B.s. When Mario attempts to stop the bomb, he is ambushed by a giant cannonball and is blasted away from the stadium. Meanwhile, the two princesses are captured by Petey Pirahna, and are thrown into separate cages. Kirby then faces off against Petey, but only one princess can be freed. After defeating Petey, Wario appears carrying a giant gun called the Dark Cannon, turns the princess Kirby didn't save into a trophy, and runs off with her. As Kirby and the remaining princess begin to leave, Kirby sees that the Subspace Bomb is about to explode! Fortunately, they flee the Midair Stadium via the Warp Star. However, they are soon chased by the Halberd and are forced to land on it. Soon after, an Arwing gets shot down, blowing both Kirby and the princess off the Halberd and onto a series of ridges. After climbing down from the ridges, Kirby sees something and runs ahead, leaving Peach/Zelda behind. She is then turned into a trophy from behind by Bowser's Dark Cannon, and is copied by a Shadowbug clone of Bowser. After a fight, Mario and Pit/Link and Yoshi are turned into trophies, and are captured by an arm from a cargo drove by King Dedede, which also has Zelda/Peach, Luigi, and Ness's trophies. Suddenly, Kirby appears from behind and uses Final Cutter to sever the arm, and revives the pair's trophies in the process. When Dedede attempts to escape, Pit/Link fires an arrow at his cargo, slowing it down a little, and the five pursue Dedede to save their friends. Eventually, they find a cave that Dedede's cargo is parked by, and after getting through, they find Dedede's hideout. Upon exploring his hideout they see a hole in the wall, and decide to enter it. They then see Bowser, who escapes to the Halberd after avoiding Mario and Pit's attacks. After the scuffle however, Kirby finds a mysterious badge that fell off Zelda/Peach's trophy. Some time after that, Kirby and the others pursue the Ancient Minister in a desert, trying to stop him from detonating another Subspace Bomb. Despite their best efforts, the bomb still explodes, and they barely managed to escape it. Kirby and the others then aided Marth, Ike, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, and the Pokémon Trainer in warding off the Subspace Army troops that had come to face them. After defeating them, the Falcon Flyer, and the Halberd (now under Meta Knight's control) land in front of them, and they all join forces to defeat the Subspace Army. The Subspace Gunship, commanded by Bowser and Ganondorf, appears out of a large sphere of Subspace, and after destroying the Halberd, tries to attack 4 smaller ships emerging from its wreckage. Fortunately, Kirby manages to save them by destroying the Gunship with Dragoon, and follows the others into Subspace. When they confront Tabuu, Tabuu unleashes an attack that turns everyone, including Kirby, into trophies. However, Kirby is revived by himself, thanks to the badge he found at Dedede's hideout earlier, which he had swallowed prior to Tabuu's attack. After going through Subspace alone and reviving some of the fighters along the way, Kirby finds Ganondorf's trophy. Before he can do anything Bowser appears and attacks Ganondorf's trophy in revenge for turning him into a trophy earlier, before throwing it aside. King Dedede then runs over to Kirby and hugs him before pointing the staircase to Kirby, and dragging Kirby up it. Kirby then helps the others fight Tabuu. Overall, Kirby has the most important roles in the story, mainly by saving everyone from Tabuu and Subspace. He's also the most-used character story wise. Kirby's Special Attacks Standard Special Move - Inhale Up Special Move - Final Cutter Side Special Move - Hammer Down Special Move - Stone Misc abilities *Kirby can lose an ability by taunting. *Some of Kirby's regular attacks (notably the Vulcan Jab and the Spin Kick) are based on Fighter. *Kirby's throws are based on moves used by Backdrop, Suplex and Ninja. *Kirby enters by crashing his Warpstar onto the stage, similar to his entrance whenever a new game is started in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, or when he enters a new part of a level via Warp Star. Final Smash See Cook ability for more. His Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Cook. It works in exactly the same way as it does in the Kirby series. Kirby puts on a chef's hat and "rings" a frying pan. Enemies and items within range (and any Pokémon or characters from assist trophies) are sucked into the pot and cooked. After adding salt, sugar, pepper, etc. into the pot, the opponents are thrown upwards out of the pot as random items fly out with them. Music Trivia *In the North American television advertisement for Kirby's Dream Land, it was shown that Kirby had a tuft of hair. This was an obvious deviation from his original design. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, many of Jigglypuff's attacks and abilities are similar to Kirby's. *While not affiliated with anyone in particular, Kirby has been depicted as having a romantic relationship with Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where she gives Kirby a kiss in the good ending. Kirby, lovestruck, twirls about happily, loses his balance and falls down a set of stairs. The official manga depicts Chuchu having a crush on Kirby as well, but the content is not considered to be canon. Artwork Earlykirby.PNG|Kirby's Dream Land Kirbyrunning.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KASwimming.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbyjumping.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbyflying.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbyclimbingladder.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbysmouthfull.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbyhit.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbyducking.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' bubbles.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' gunman.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' walk.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Slide.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSSRun.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSGuard.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSDuck.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Slide2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:KirbySSB.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' Image:KirbyK64.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64swimming.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Slide3.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Kirbyanime3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Kirby 10.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Kirbyanime1.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Kirbyanime2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Kirbyanime4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Kirbyanime5.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby sits.gif|''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' Image:KirbySSBM.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:KNiD Kirbywalk.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Kirby3.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDJump.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDGoggles.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDFly.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDFall.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDDuck.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDDash.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDCrouch.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDBubbles.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDWave.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDWave.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDSwim.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDSwim.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDPuff.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDMouthfull.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbytop.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbyside.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbyladder.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbydoor.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirby.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Kirbywalk.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:KirbyKATM.png|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Image:Kirbycolors.png|Pink, yellow, red, and green Kirbies from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Image:Kirbyball.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Kirby Wii .jpg|''Kirby GCN'' Image:Kirbysqsq.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:KirbyKSS.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:KirbyBrawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Image:Kirby KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KirbyKSSUwalk.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Kirby run.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Kirby climb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Kirby door.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby Epic Yarn.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY Crouch.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KirbyMassAttack4.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbyMassAttack3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbyMassAttack1.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbyMassAttack2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby1.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby6.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby7.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby8.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby9.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby10.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby11.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby12.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbiesMassAttack2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby4.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Kirby5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KWii Kirby.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Kirby Inhale.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby RtDL Kirby.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery Image:Find shards.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Trophy16.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Image:Trophy17.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Image:Trophy18.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Image:Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' kirby64.png|In-game render from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards 393px-Kirby1_102.jpg|Kirby repeating "Tiff" - Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Mike Abusement Park.png|Kirby singing in Abusement Park Sprites File:KirbyKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' File:Kirby (Pinball Land).png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' File:Kirby (Dream Land 2).png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:KirbyK&tAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirbylooks.gif|top-down, KA, KDL3, KSS, KCC, KNiD References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Adventure Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Star Stacker Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Stacker Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Playable characters in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Playable characters in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters